A traditional tie pin prevents the tie of the wearer of the tie pin from slipping to awkward angles while allowing the tie a degree of mobility. In addition, the traditional tie pin embellishes the visual appeal of the tie. However, a traditional tie pin includes a pin that pierces through the tie leaving a hole each time that it is used, damaging the tie and adversely impacting its appearance. A traditional tie clip does not damage a tie; however, it suffers from the disadvantages of being bulky, rendering the tie completely immobile at the point of attachment of the tie clip, and being less attractive in the opinion of many tie wearers. It would therefore be desirable to provide a tie pin that did not damage a tie.